Number Thirteen 0,V
by The Darkshine
Summary: Number Thirteen 0.V recounts the events that lead up to Zak becoming a Number Hunter and the beginning of Number Thirteen. Zak's story truly began when Number 13: Darkshine Dragon took hold. The story begins.
1. The Bully

It had been a rough and lousy day.

At least Zak thought so. First there'd been the exams and then the bullying. Heartland Duel Academy was not the nicest of places for an antisocial teenager. Zak had had enough of the whole place, and he was glad that the break was coming up in two weeks. Then there was the World Duel Carnival happening soon afterwards. Zak was looking forward to it, and he'd been perfecting his deck more and more over the past few days to prepare for it.

Zak gave a small sigh when he looked at the clock; it was ten to three and his uniform was getting itchy. Ten more minutes of boredom and then he could go home and prepare some more. It'd also mean getting away from everyone here. Zak didn't hate his class in any regard; he just didn't fit in with most of them. There were a few that he got along with, but mostly it was a mutual leave-eachother-alone kind of deal between Zak and everyone else.

Not that Zak minded, in fact he rather enjoyed his own independence. It meant that he could focus on what he considered important and not be bothered by the typical drama that surrounded sixteen and seventeen year old boys and girls. Contrary to what most thought; Zak was not actually interested by who was going out with who and who defeated who in an ante duel. Zak preferred to know about what the strategies and tactics that had been used in a duel rather than just its outcome.

And that's where the bullying fit into his life. Due to Zak not taking an interest in gossip or teenager happenings, he was usually the target of so called attempts to be made fun and embarrassed. They very rarely worked and Zak found himself almost amused by them. No doubt today, being a Friday, was going to hold another attempt at an embarrassment. Zak just wanted to go home and prepare. He had already received his Heart Piece a few days back. Finally the bell signalling freedom rang and Zak was out the door in a flash. Zak's plan was to try and leave school before the so-called bullies attempted anything. However, they were usually on to him and would track him down before he could escape. Today was no different.

Zak heard the familiar voice of his all-time favourite classmate call out to him.

'Hey Zak; my man! Where you headed in such a hurry?' Hamish called out in an annoying voice.

Zak strongly disliked Hamish and his almost childish ways of irritating Zak and everyone else. But he put up with him anyway. Hamish was one of those boys who always thought that they were at the top of the school duel board no matter what and therefore, had the right to boss everyone else around. Zak had almost gotten out of the gate by the time Hamish had spotted him, but Zak stopped and waited. He didn't respond or even turn around. He just waited for Hamish.

Hamish caught up to Zak and stood in the latter's way. He looked at Zak with a confident grin.

'You didn't answer my question,' Hamish said assertively.

'Home,' Came Zak's sharp reply.

Zak wasn't exactly one for words. Hamish's mouth twitched at Zak's antisocial attitude but he kept up his act of being the friendly classmate who wanted only what was good for Zak and everyone else. 'Act' was the operative word and everyone knew it.

'Our teacher is worried that you aren't being social enough with the rest of the class,' Hamish lied, 'And I thought that it would a great idea if we could make everyone your friend.'

Zak was not amused, but he didn't say a word.

'I thought we should duel to prove to everyone else that you are a very heartfelt and loving person,' Hamish continued, raising his voice to grab everyone's attention.

Zak was expecting this; every Friday was the same deal with Hamish making up a new excuse to get Zak to duel. However, Hamish very rarely won against Zak and the latter had no idea why Hamish kept at it. Zak, staying silent, simply activated his duel disk in response to Hamish's apparent idea. Hamish grinned and activated his own D-Pad. Zak used an old duel disk from Yugi Moto's time as King of Games due him finding it easier to use. Zak had painted his one black and had modified it to work with the new D-Gazers that allowed for Augmented Reality duels. It was Zak's best creation.

Hamish decided to stand in front of the gate so Zak couldn't attempt to leave. Zak didn't mind, he expected a short duel anyway. The sooner this duel was over; the sooner he could go home and get ready for the World Duel Carnival. Zak and Hamish drew their hand as Hamish took the first draw. Zak gave him a bored expression and waited for Hamish to make his move.

[Zak: 4000] [Hamish: 4000]

'What's the matter Zak? Not up to talking in this friendly duel?' Hamish asked sarcastically.

He received only silence in response. Not even Hamish and his Zombie deck was going to get Zak to talk until the latter had begun his turn. Zak didn't see the need to make small talk ever unless he was explaining a card effect during a duel. He was a smart but silent type of duelist and person.

'Whatever! I activate Call of the Mummy!' Hamish shouted out, 'Now if I control no monsters; I can Special Summon a Zombie-Type monster from my hand straight to the field once per turn! I call out Despair from the Dark! You may be impressed with its powerful 2800 Attack points, but it gets better! I sacrifice it to Advance Summon Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon!'

[Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon – 2400 ATK – 2000 DEF – DARK Attribute – Zombie-Type – Level 7]

Zak was unimpressed, the amount of times he'd seen this dragon from Hamish alone was far too many to count. And each time Zak had had the small pleasure of destroying it one way or another.

'I can sacrifice only one Zombie-Type monster to Advance Summon my dragon, as you know. Now I'll activate Zombie World to compliment my dragon's powers! Whenever it destroys a Zombie-Type monster by battle,' Hamish explained, 'That monster is Special Summoned to my side of the field. And due to Zombie World now in play; all monster become Zombie-Types! To truly make my point; I'll equip my Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon with the Axe of Despair from my hand. 1000 Attack points extra to truly define it as the kind of zombies! Feel like talking now Zak? I'll play a facedown card to end my turn.'

Zak looked up at the degrading dragon surrounded by the terrible landscape of the Zombie World. A few girls who were wearing D-Gazers were screaming due to the fact that it scared them. But Zak wasn't the least bit frightened; he'd dealt with Hamish and his Zombies so many times that it was just plain routine to see the familiar setting and a powerful Zombie monster on the first turn. Zak drew his card in silence and looked at his hand. This duel was going to end before Hamish even had a next turn, Zak thought.


	2. The Number

Zak began his turn in silence and looked at Hamish with his eyebrows raised. Hamish returned Zak's gaze with a confident grin; as if he thought his first turn was invincible. Zak was about to prove him wrong though as he summoned Trident Warrior to the field. Trident Warrior was one of Zak's main cards, it had been in his deck since he was a boy and its effect had been ever so useful: Zak could now summon a Level 3 monster straight from his hand to the field. Zak instantly chose Delta Flyer and the small Tuner monster flapped its wings as it appeared. Zak then used the effect of Delta Flyer to raise the Level of Trident Warrior by one: making it Level 5.

Most people who watched Zak's duels with Hamish knew what the next play was and Zak knew it the best. Zak's ace card was about to hit the field. Zak finally decided to speak up as he summoned his favourite card.

'I tune Level 3 Delta Flyer with Level 5 Trident Warrior!' Zak called out, 'Go, Synchro Summon! Appear with the blazing swords of fate: Crimson Blader!'

[Crimson Blader – 2800 ATK – 2600 DEF – FIRE Attribute – Warrior-Type – Level 8]

Synchro Summons were a very rare sight in Heartland due to Xyz Monsters becoming all the rage nowadays. Zak was one of the first who were still known to use them and he personally didn't know anyone else who did. Crimson Blader was Zak's very first card and it had quickly become the centrepiece of his deck. Not many cards held by the students in Heartland Duel Academy could stand up to its might.

'Ha! Even your strongest monster can't stand up to my Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon!' Hamish shouted back.

Zak didn't react and just activated the Double Summon spell card: allowing him to Normal Summon once more. He did so by summoning out Summoner Monk. The spellcaster switched itself to defence mode upon its summoning due to its own effect. Then Zak activated its other effect: by discarding a spell card from his hand; he could Special Summon another Level 4 monster straight from his deck. Zak discarded the Pot of Avarice in his hand and Special Summoned D.D. Warrior Lady to the field.

While Zak did prefer to use his Synchro Monster above his two Xyz Monsters; he did use them and his deck was built for summoning them quickly. Due to this, Zak overlayed his two Level four monsters and Xyz Summoned Gem-Knight Pearl. The other Xyz monster he owned was Wind-Up Zenmaister, but Gem-Knight Pearl was generally more useful due to its Attack Points.

[Gem-Knight Pearl – 2600 ATK – 1900 DEF – EARTH Attribute – Rock-Type – Rank 4]

Zak now had two of his strongest monsters on his field and the one card he needed to win was right in his hand. He looked at Hamish to see if the latter was shaken at all yet.

'So you summoned two good monsters in one turn; whatever!' Hamish said in a bored tone, 'But neither is stronger than my ultimate Zombie! I'll activate my trap card though: Ultimate Offering! If you try to attack directly, I can just pay 500 Life Points to summon a monster to the field during that Battle Phase.'

'But you have no cards in your hand,' Zak replied calmly, 'Therefore, no monsters to summon.'

'It doesn't matter, you can't beat me anyway!'

Hamish had completely dropped the façade of trying to get Zak to be social with the others. Now Hamish was in the duel only to win and prove himself as better than Zak. Zak knew that it wasn't going to happen though, and now he no longer needed to worry about Hamish's facedown card. Zak calmly activated the final card in his hand: Blustering Winds. This card allowed one of Zak's monsters to gain 1000 Attack and Defence Points until Zak's next Stand-By Phase. Crimson Blader was promptly boosted to 3800 raging points of power.

Zak then put them all to good use by directing Crimson Blader to destroy Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon. The huge blades of Crimson Blader slashed the degrading dragon to pieces.

[Hamish: 3600]

The next attack came from a direct blow by Gem-Knight Pearl; smashing Hamish right off of his feet.

[Hamish: 1000]

Zak ended his turn without a word. Zak realised that due to Axe of Despair, Hamish did actually get another turn; but whether or not he could do anything was a different story. Hamish stood up and grunted at Zak, before drawing his card. He grinned when he saw what he'd drawn.

'I activate the effect of Call of the Mummy!' Hamish shouted, 'Since I have no monsters, I can Special Summon a Zombie-Type monster from my hand! I call out another Despair from the Dark!'

But the monster wouldn't come out. Hamish placed the card on his duel disk over and over while pressing different buttons to get it to work. Zak just watched and wondered if Hamish would ever figure out why it wasn't working. But after Hamish began cursing at his duel disk, Zak knew it wouldn't be happening.

'You can't Special Summon Level five or higher monsters if Crimson Blader destroyed a monster last turn,' Zak explained.

Hamish looked at him furiously; Zak had simply foiled any attempts of Hamish fighting back. Hamish growled as he realised that Zak had won again and he ended his turn in annoyance. Zak drew his card calmly and gave the word for Crimson Blader to attack directly.

[Hamish: 0] [Winner: Zak]

Hamish was once again blasted back by the huge red warrior as the Augmented Reality faded. Zak had already removed his D-Gazer and had returned his cards back to his deck. Zak turned to leave as a few students began clapping about the duel that had just taken place. A duel between Hamish and Zak generally occurred every Friday with Hamish making up another lie to get Zak to agree to it in hopes of the latter being beaten. Zak was not the top duelist at the school, but he was very highly ranked due to his play style and deck.

Hamish managed to stand up just as Zak was out the gate. Hamish called out to Zak with a warning of how the latter would be beaten next time. Zak just nodded once in response and left. Duelling Hamish did get boring after a while, but it was always convenient practice for Zak. Now was the time to head home and get ready for the World Duel Carnival once more. It was a routine that Zak was used to and with his preparation and practice, he was going to rock the World Duel Carnival. Zak couldn't wait for it, but good things came to the patient ones. So Zak kept up a pace on his way home. On his walk, he turned into an alleyway which he used as a shortcut every day. Today was no different; there were dark doors and a narrow walk space.

Zak was used to it all now. If anybody gave him trouble; he'd either sprint away or duel them. Most people who skulked around the alleyways were less than average duelists with only a few good cards and strategies on occasion. There was nobody here today though, and Zak was thankful for it. But there was something Zak noticed that seemed out of place today. A little flicker of purple light in the corner of a small opening in the alleyway. Zak frowned and walked over to it. It was a card with a strange purple glow about it. Zak had a very bad feeling about the card, but he reached out and picked it up regardless.

Instantly, a surge of dark power rushed through Zak from the card. Zak felt like he never had done beforehand; he felt powerful beyond all other duelists. He felt that this card that he'd just picked up was a string beacon that would lead him to victory through any duel he faced. The darkness surrounding the card was intoxicating and Zak had the urge to collect more of these cards. Then Zak felt something swirl in his mind.

Amongst his thoughts, Zak saw himself facing a large black dragon wearing silver armour. The dragon snarled at him. Zak recognized the dragon as the one on the card he'd just picked up. Then a deep voice sounded in his head; it came from the dragon.

'Accept me Zak,' It roared, 'Accept me and win.'

Zak watched as the dragon raised its claw and tried to pierce Zak's heart with it. Zak felt like this is what he wanted; no longer would he have to deal with bullies or deal with annoying duelists in the alleyways. He'd be on top: he'd be the strongest duelist in the world. All he had to do was accept the dragon. But something stopped him. A far off memory of his father telling him that darkness was never the way to go. There was nothing truthful about it. If the darkness offered Zak anything; it was lying to control him. Then Zak thought about the few friends he had at school. They meant the world to him; and how would they react if the darkness took over.

Zak's mind turned back to the dark dragon, to which Zak looked in the eye and calmly said, 'No.' While the word may have been short, the force behind it was strong as Zak forced the dragon out of his heart and mind. It let off a shattering roar as Zak took control. Zak came too as he saw he was still in the alleyway holding the card. The purple aura surrounding it had disappeared. Zak stood up and looked at the card closely. He read the name of the card and saw that it was definitely the same dragon that had just appeared before him.

Zak had just found 'Number 13: Darkshine Dragon.'


	3. The Light

The card still had the feeling of darkness surrounding it, but it was hardly as powerful as when Zak had first picked it up. Zak read it over: it was a DARK Attribute, Dragon-Type Xyz monster with 3000 Attack Points and 0 Defence Points. Despite the low Defence points, Zak thought that its stats were alright. He then read the effect it had.

'This card can only be destroyed by battle with another 'Number' monster. Xyz Materials attached to this card's Xyz Materials also become Xyz Materials on this card. Once per turn, during either player's turn: When an effect is activated that would destroy or banish this card; You can detach 2 Xyz Material from this card to negate that card's activation, destroy it and have this card gain 500 ATK until your next Standby Phase,' The card's effect read.

Zak was interested in it now; its effect was a mix of offense and defence. But then Zak read what was required to summon it: 2 Rank 4 monsters. That was definitely interesting, Zak thought. It would mean overlaying 2 Rank 4 Xyz monsters. That feat was difficult with Zak's deck, but it wasn't impossible. Zak guessed that using this card wasn't going to be likely with his next duels unless he modified his deck to at least have some more support for this card. Not even Zak's own Crimson Blader could stand up to this card. Zak tried to push away its darkness once again before slipping the Number into his Extra deck and heading off down the alleyway.

Then Zak heard something odd. A whistling of sorts. Not the kind of whistle from a boiling kettle, but a human whistle, coming from the other end of the alleyway. Something else was amiss too; there was utter silence except for the whistling. It was as if time itself had been frozen. Zak was suspicious now; first a random dark card, and now a whistle while everything else was silent. Zak picked up his pace and rushed to the end of the alleyway. In the small opening at its end was a sight that shocked Zak. It was a duel.

But this duel didn't look or feel like any other duel that Zak had ever seen. A darkness emanated from one of the duelists monsters; the same darkness that Zak had felt from the Number 13 card he'd just found. Zak looked closely at the duel taking place as he put on his D-Gazer. On one side was a middle aged lady with some strange glowing symbols on her right shoulder. On her field was a monster that the Augmented Reality established as 'Number 60: Underworld Colossus.' Zak frowned, not for the first time that day. That monster was a Number, Zak thought. Was it like the card he'd just found? It had the same darkness emanating from it.

On the other side of the duel was a teenage boy around Zak's age. The boy was clothed in a white glowing coat and had a huge glowing blue dragon on the field. The Augmented Reality defined it as 'Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon.' Zak wondered what this duel was about. The lady's Number 60 had 2000 Attack points but didn't seem to have any Overlay Units at all. The lady herself was looking in fear at the teenage boy and she had only 2000 Life Points remaining. It was the boy's turn now and he drew fiercely before directing his glowing dragon to attack the Number. With 4500 Attack Points; the dragon's burst of blue light annihilated the rest of the lady's Life Points but did not destroy the Number monster. The lady dropped to the floor as her Life Points dropped to zero.

What happened next shocked Zak for the rest of his life. The boy didn't hesitate as he lifted up his right arm and flicked his wrist at the lady. A holographic blue hand shot from his own and it pierced straight into the lady's chest. After a few moments, the lady became incredibly old and the hand returned to the place from which it had been released; holding a shining orb of light as it did. The teenage boy crushed the orb in his hand to reveal a shining card. The boy turned around and spoke to a robot standing behind him, which Zak had not noticed beforehand.

'Number Hunting completed,' The boy said, 'Let's go Orbital 7.'

'Yes sir, Master Kite!' The robot replied.

Zak then realised that the boy, called Kite, had just taken the Number card from the old lady by force. It had been shocking to watch, to see the old lady age beyond her years and to be left like that. Zak wasn't one for letting criminals get away with doing that kind of thing. Zak burst out of his hiding spot and rushed over to the old lady where she now lay.

'What'd you do to her?' Zak demanded, breaking his silence.

Kite was a tad stunned to see Zak come out of nowhere, but he ignored the question; instead looking at the robot.

'Orbital?' Kite asked.

'Time lock still in place sir,' Orbital replied.

'Then that means…'

Kite instantly turned around and shot off a red energy rope at Zak's wrist. The rope wrapped itself around Zak's wrist and then disappeared. Zak was shocked, not for the first time that afternoon though. He looked at Kite in confusion.

'You have a Number,' Kite snarled, 'I'll be taking it from you in a duel.'

'Number?' Zak asked.

Then he remembered the card he'd only just found. It was the same kind of card the old lady had used and the same card as Kite had just taken from the old lady. It seemed there was more to the Numbers than Zak had thought. Kite had already activated his duel disk and was looking at Zak impatiently. Zak then guessed that the red energy rope was some kind of cable that prevented Zak from leaving until he duelled. Hesitantly, Zak activated his duel disk and faced Kite. He had no idea what to expect from this mysterious boy.

[Zak: 4000] [Kite: 4000]

Zak took the first turn and summoned Summoner Monk straight up. The monster switched itself to defence mode as Zak discarded Space Cyclone from his hand to activate Summoner Monk's effect. He Special Summoned Snipe Hunter to the field and then Overlayed his two Level four monsters to Xyz Summon Gem-Knight Pearl. Zak played three cards facedown and ended his turn.

Kite drew his card with the strange tattoo that he used as a D-Gazer lighting up as he did. Kite Normal Summoned Photon Sabre Tiger to the field in attack mode.

'This card has 2000 Attack points,' Kite explained, 'But without another Photon Sabre Tiger to keep it company, it loses 800 Attack points. It's a good thing that when it is summoned; I can add another one straight to my hand. Now I'll activate Photon Lead to Special Summon it! That's two monsters with 2000 Attack points! And do you know what that means?'

Zak couldn't hazard a guess.

'It means you get to see my most powerful beast!' Kite shouted, 'I release both of my Photon Sabre Tigers with 2000 Attack points each to Special Summon the shining light within the galaxy! Come forth: Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!'

[Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon – 3000 ATK – 2500 DEF – LIGHT Attribute – Dragon-Type – Level 8]


	4. The Dark

Zak wasn't ready to see the dragon this early and he flinched upon its arrival. He had no idea what the monster did or how Kite would use it. Kite himself seemed pretty excited when the dragon had taken to the field. Zak just waited for what Kite was about to do next and he remembered one of his facedown cards: Magic Cylinder. With that, if Kite attacked, then Kite would take damage equal to his dragon's Attack points and its attack would be stopped. Kite then directed Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon attack Gem-Knight Pearl and Zak grinned as he activated his own trap in response.

This would put Zak in the clear lead, or so he thought. But the trap did not go as planned and, as quick as a flash, both Gem-Knight Pearl and Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon had disappeared. Zak looked at Kite in confusion and the latter explained what had happened.

'If Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon battles any other monster,' Kite said, 'I can banish both my dragon and the monster until the end of the Battle Phase. That means your trap was utterly useless! So now I end my turn and both of our monsters return!'

Gem-Knight Pearl and Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon reappeared on the field as fast as they had disappeared. However, Gem-Knight Pearl no longer had any Overlay Units and Kite's dragon was 1000 Attack Points stronger. Kite was grinning wildly and his coat was shining as bright as ever.

'Did I forget to mention that if my dragon banishes an Xyz Monster that has Overlay Units, my dragon will absorb them all and get 500 Attack Points for each one?' Kite grinned.

Zak grunted and drew his next card: D.D. Warrior Lady. Zak was happy to see it and quickly summoned it to the field. If D.D. Warrior Lady battled a monster, she could banish it and herself at the end of the battle. Zak knew he'd take damage due to it; but getting rid of that damn dragon was his main goal. So he directed his D.D. Warrior Lady to attack Kite's shining dragon. But Kite was ready for him and promptly banished both monsters yet again. Zak was shocked; Kite could banish his dragon both ways?

But now Zak had the upper hand and he gave the command for Gem-Knight Pearl to then attack Kite directly. Kite shrugged the damage off and glared at Zak.

[Kite: 1400]

'Where's this Number of yours?' Kite demanded.

Zak had almost forgotten about the card he'd just found. He didn't really need to summon it did he? He was beating Kite easily now and had no need to use the Number card at all. But he felt its dark presence trying to invade him and take over. Zak had no intention of letting it happen though and he pushed the darkness away. Zak ended his turn and waited for Kite; who drew instantly and then activated a card called Photon Sublimation. This meant that Kite would banish two Photon monsters from his graveyard and he'd draw two cards. Both Photon Sabre Tigers were banished and Kite drew two cards.

Kite instantly activated another Photon Lead; but this time Special Summoned Daybreaker to the field. Due to Daybreaker's effect: two more were then Special Summoned right from Kite's hand. Due to all of that, Kite had his glowing Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and 3 Level 4 monsters on the field. However, he had only one card left in his hand. Zak then saw that with all of the monsters Kite had summoned: he could attack Zak enough times to win. Zak didn't hesitate in activating one of his two remaining facedown cards: Zoma the Spirit. The zombie-hound of a trap card Special Summoned itself in defence mode and Zak knew that if it was attacked by any of Kite's monsters; then Kite would take damage equal to his monster's Attack points.

Kite also seemed to know that though, much to Zak's annoyance, and he then overlayed all three of his Level 4 Daybreakers to build the Overlay Network. Out came yet another one of those Number cards that had suddenly just appeared. This one was Number 10.

[Number 10: Illumiknight – 2400 ATK – 2400 DEF – LIGHT Attribute – Warrior-Type – Rank 4]

Zak was shocked to see how well Kite could use his cards. And the archetype that he used was one Zak had never heard of: Photon. It was a deadly and quick archetype that seemed based around field control. Zak had no idea what to expect from other Photon cards if Kite used them; but he made sure that he'd at least have some sort of a counterattack. But for now, Kite had just activated the final card in his hand: Photon Trident. With that, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's Attack points had been raised to 3700. They were all then put to use by being used to destroy Gem-Knight Pearl.

[Zak: 2900]

Then Zoma the Spirit was destroyed. Zak had no idea what had just happened. Kite grinned once again and explained what had happened.

'When a monster that was under the power of Photon Trident damages you this turn, I can destroy a spell or trap card,' Kite said calmly, 'Turn end!'

Zak drew in silence and looked at his hand: Trident Warrior and Scrap-Iron Scarecrow. He set the latter card facedown and summoned Trident Warrior before overlaying his two monsters to form his other Xyz Monster: Wind-Up Zenmaister. Due to his new monster's effect; it was now resting on a solid 2500 Attack points which Zak saw as enough to take out Number 10. Besides, if Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon attacked next turn, Zak would block it with his Scrap-Iron Scarecrow. This defence was hopefully one which would last; and so Zak directed Wind-Up Zenmaister to attack Number 10: Illumiknight.

[Kite:1300]

Zak ended his turn, but was once again shocked. This time though was about Number 10: Illumknight. It hadn't been destroyed by Wind-Up Zenmaister. Kite explained what had happened once again to the bewildered Zak.

'Numbers can only be destroyed by other Numbers,' Kite said in an irritated tone, 'Now do you have one or not?!'

Zak didn't respond and so Kite fiercely drew his next card. He then displayed the effect of Number 10: Illumiknight. Be using and Overlay Unit and discarding a card: Kite could draw once again. He set the card facedown and directed Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon to attack Zak's Wind-Up Zenmaister. Zak activated his Scrap-Iron Scarecrow to block the attack, but Kite then banished both monsters. Zak gritted his teeth when Number 10: Illumiknight was then sent in for a direct attack.

[Zak: 500]

Kite ended his turn and both monsters returned to the field with Wind-Up Zenmaister having zero Overlay Units and Galaxy-Eyes being 1000 Attack points stronger. Zak was in fear now: he had no more defensive plays and would be defeated next turn if he didn't come up with something to turn the tides. Zak drew his turn and hoped for anything useful. But he was out of luck and had drawn only Strong Wind Dragon. He considered sacrificing his Wind-Up Zenmaister for it, but it wouldn't make a difference; Kite would still destroy it and win. Then he felt the darkness swarming around him again. The Number was beckoning him once more. Zak then realised that he still had a facedown card from the first turn; it was Call of the Haunted.

Zak sighed; there was no way out of it: he had to summon that Number card if he wanted to win. And to survive; Zak had no want for Kite to hit him with that Photon Hand thing he used on the lady before him. Zak activated his trap card and revived Gem-Knight Pearl back to the field. Zak then breathed in deeply and hoped for the best. He found his voice for once when summoning his new monster.

'I overlay my two Rank 4 monsters!' Zak called out, 'I Extend Xyz Summon! Behold the power of chaos and the power of my soul!' Arise! Number 13: Darkshine Dragon!'

Zak felt an overwhelming surge of powerful darkness flood through him as the great dragon tore into the duel. It roared in the fury of freedom and snarled at Kite; who was a tad bit threatened by it.

[Number 13: Darkshine Dragon – 3000 ATK – 0 DEF – DARK Attribute – Dragon-Type – Rank 4]

Zak gave the command for the dark beast to destroy Kite's Number first before ending his turn. In a burst of silvery flame; Number 10: Illumiknight was eradicated from the duel. Zak was trying to push away the flooding darkness of the Number's power with all his might. But the power was strong and Zak wasn't.

[Kite: 700]

Kite drew and grinned before directing his dragon to attack Zak's new beast. Zak instantly responded with his Scrap-Iron Scarecrow and Kite chained on with Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's banishing effect. But Zak was ready for this and activated his own dragon's power.

'I can use two Overlay Units when an effect is activated that would destroy or banish my Number Thirteen,' Zak roared with his dragon, 'I then destroy that card and my dragon gains 500 Attack points until my next Stand-By Phase! Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon is destroyed!'

Kite was stunned to see his great dragon be annihilated by a Number he was trying to hunt. He glared dagger at Zak as he summoned Photon Crusher in Attack Mode and ended his turn.

'You'll pay for that!' Kite sneered.

Zak drew into Blustering Winds, but saw no need to use it. He directed his own dark Number to destroy Kite's remaining monster and the last of his foe's Life Points. The burst of silvery flame coming from the dragon reduced Photon Crusher to nothing; but Kite activated his trap at the last second. It was called Photon Shock and it caused both players to take the same amount of damage.

[Kite: 0] [Zak: 0]

[DRAW]


	5. The Photon Gauntlet

Zak and Kite were both knocked back due to the blast, but Zak was the first to stand up. That duel had been rough and the dark presence was still flowing through him. But Zak pushed it aside for now; there were more important matters to worry about. Things such as removing that thing Kite had used to take the Number monster from that old lady by force. Zak turned around to see that she was still in the same state as she had been beforehand. Zak sighed and walked over to Kite and the robot that followed him. The robot tried to threaten Zak to keep him away from the winded Kite; but Zak glared at the robot until it shrunk back.

Kite's cloak had changed from white to black now that he was no longer duelling. Zak knelt down beside him and removed the Photon Hand device from Kite's arm. Zak turned it over in his hands, trying to figure out how it worked, but to no avail. The device was too complex for Zak to figure out, even with his good knowledge of technology. Zak then looked to Kite and decided to remove the Number card that Kite had also used along with any others that he may have. The Numbers seemed like a dangerous group of cards and they were flooded with that darkness that Zak had felt. Zak had only just managed to push away his own Number's darkness and he realised that there may be more of them about Heartland.

For such cards to exist and cause so much darkness was something Zak wasn't all too please about. Leaving such evil cards to possess people was not something on Zak's agenda. It was then that he made a split second decision to take Kite's Numbers so the latter couldn't do any more damage. Zak reached for Kite's Extra Deck and it wasn't until he was a split second within reach that he heard the moving of mechanical parts and turning of gears. Zak looked up to the sound and noticed that the robot had now shapeshifted into a motorcycle of sorts. Zak was gobsmacked, and was then even more so to see that Kite had picked himself up and had rushed over to the robot-motorcycle already. In less than a second, the duo had disappeared without a trace. Zak looked back to where Kite had been lying and noticed a card laying there.

The card, after Zak had picked it up, was called Photon Thrasher; one of the cards that Kite had used. Zak read its effect and saw that it could Special Summon itself if he controlled no other monsters. Not to mention it was also Level 4 and had 2100 Attack points to boast with. There was no point in trying to return it to Kite; so Zak calmly added the card to his deck. There was no harm in using it, was there? Zak guessed that Kite had accidentally dropped it during his rush to leave. Zak sighed once again as he remembered the old lady still lying cold on the floor of the alleyway. Then he had an idea. He raised the Photon Hand and aimed it at her before clicking a small release on the edge of the device.

Instantly a blue hand was sent off right from the device which caused Zak to accidentally drop it in shock. The device's blue hand was still heading for the old lady when it hit the floor. Upon contact with the ground, a few small sparks were seen before the Photon Hand became red just as it hit the old lady. As fast as it had aged her; the effects were reversed and her years returned to her. Zak guessed that he'd caused the Photon Hand to work in reverse upon the device hitting to ground; a malfunction of sorts. But it didn't matter as the lady soon stood up; looked at Zak in shock and proceeded to run off in horror in the opposite direction. Zak didn't even bother trying to chase her; she was safe at least.

This Photon Hand device caused people it hit to age like crazy, Zak thought. Perhaps it would be safer if he modified it. Maybe then it could help him safely retrieve these Number cards that had begun appearing without doing too much damage to whosoever was hit by it. But that would require so tinkering and, even though Zak was quite confident with technology, it might be tricky. But it was worth a shot. At least Kite no longer had it with him anymore, so there was no more danger of people being aged too quickly if Kite took their Number. Zak nodded to himself and walked home. Today had been more interesting than any other day this year.

Zak's home was a rented house along with another of his friends from Heartland Duel Academy. His roommate was hardly ever at home due to parties occurring almost every second night. This meant that Zak usually got the place to himself, not that he minded. Zak's parents had left Heartland a few years back and had let Zak stay with his friend as long as Zak visited every now and again. But for now, Zak wanted to sort out what had just taken place. The house was empty and in the suburbs of Heartland, so it was a pretty normal house by all standards. Zak's favourite place there was his small workshop where he spent most of his time. It was a room off the side of Zak's own bedroom filled with tools and such where Zak could work and build to his heart's content. Today was no different as Zak walked into his private place clutching the Photon Hand.

Upon opening the small hatch on the side of the device with a screwdriver, Zak peered inside the weapon of sorts. It was full of small technical parts, most of which Zak could identify. But there was something unusual about the Photon Hand; in the centre of the circuitry was a small glowing red gem. Zak guessed that it was the power source, so he removed it so it was safe to work on the Photon Hand. The whole device itself was a thick metal wristband with a diamond shaped protrusion that extended to halfway down the forearm. A small bluish slot was visible at the tip of the device, which was where the Photon Hand was released.

Zak worked all night on modifying the device to suit his needs if he was to go Number Hunting. The complexity of the Photon Hand was the only thing that was causing Zak to take this long. Zak had found out due to his tinkering that the device didn't actually age people, but had actually taken their souls while it grabbed the Number from its targets. The Photon Hand was twice as dangerous as Zak had originally thought. He wasn't too confident with using it anymore due to its capabilities, but if it meant removing Numbers from people and saving Heartland; then maybe there wasn't much choice. Zak had already used it to return a soul when he'd accidentally dropped it, so at least he knew it was possible.

In the morning, Zak stood up to admire his work. With all the new circuitry he had to add to the device to modify it, he had to attach it to his own duel disk and then even add a metal armoured glove to it to contain all of the circuitry. But the device was now complete and it had taken him all night. With all of his adjustments; it would no longer steals souls of its victims, but shock them enough for the Number possessing them to loosen its hold. Or, at least, this is what Zak had hoped it would do. Zak was at least happy with what he'd made and he called his hybrid duel disk/ Number catcher the 'Photon Gauntlet.'

All that was left was to test it on a Numbered Duelist. But even then, Zak was reluctant. He had no urge to go out and find dangerous duelists in hopes of obtaining a dark Number card. For now, Zak had decided to wait for Numbered Duelists to come to him. He decided to wear his Photon Gauntlet out while walking in case he was challenged and hope that he wouldn't need to search for danger. Today was now Saturday and Zak decided to spend the day at home so he could re-structure his deck to allow more support for his new Number13: Darkshine Dragon. If he was going to hunt Numbers, he'd need to be able to use his own. Now all he needed to be afraid of was the darkness of his own Number and the Light of Kite's Photon deck.


	6. The Captain

It wasn't until two weeks later that Zak had actually been required to use the new Photon Gauntlet. He hadn't encountered a single Numbered Duelist at all during his time and, to an extent, he was relieved. But, two weeks after making it, Zak was examining the Photon Gauntlet out of boredom. It was Saturday and it had been a lazy day. The Photon Gauntlet had now been coloured black with a few metals plates covering it to go with the metal armoured gauntlet it was attached to. Zak had been looking closely at the Photon Hand part which he'd modified and he'd noticed a small engraving on the underside of the device.

'If found, please return to Heartland Theme Park,' It had read.

This had interested Zak due to the Photon Hand being previously owned by Kite. Why would it need to be returned to Heartland Theme Park? What did they have to do with the mysterious Number Hunter? There were too many questions and Zak had felt eager to answer them. So, after equipping his modified Photon Gauntlet and getting his new deck ready; he had left his home and was heading toward Heartland Theme Park at full speed.

Zak's deck now took advantage of numerous monster effects to Special Summon each other and then quickly Xyz Summon his Number. He still used his Crimson Blader and now had more support for his Xyz Monsters and defensive traps to aid them before he summoned Number Thirteen. He'd tested it a few times without actually using Number Thirteen against his opponents; he didn't want any questions being asked about his mysterious and powerful new card. For now it was easier to resort to Crimson Blader and take out opponents with it and occasionally Gem-Knight Pearl. But, against a true Number Holder was where the true test of his deck now lied. And Zak was certain there was one at the Heartland Theme Park.

Upon reaching the gate; Zak payed the admission fee and entered its grounds. He had no idea where to start looking and he had no intention of handing over the Photon Gauntlet to anyone there. As silent as ever, Zak began to explore the grounds in search of anyone that could give him a clue as to where to start looking. His train of thought was then broken by a booming voice.

'Step right up! Step right up!' Shouted a tender of one of the rides, 'Come and enjoy the Nature Crooz ride! Brought to you all by none other than yours truly: Captain Corn!'

Zak turned around to see a tall and thin man jumping about trying to get Theme Park goers to get on his attraction. He was dressed as a pirate and wore a large pirate's hat along with goggles, an eye patch and a long coat to go with it. The only non-pirate thing about it was his pants: they were black with red hearts covering them. He called himself Captain Corn and he then caught Zak's gaze.

'Hey you!' Captain Corn called out, 'Come and try the Nature Crooz!'

Zak had no time for games and simply turned around to keep looking, but then Captain Corn called out to him again. This time, however, what was called out was a little more interesting to Zak.

'Then maybe a duel kid!' Captain Corn continued in a suspicious tone, 'I'm sure there's a certain card you're looking for.'

Zak turned around to face him and eyed him suspiciously. Captain Corn grinned at Zak and picked up a duel disk lying next to him on a small desk bear the attraction. Zak somehow knew that Captain Corn had a Number card and he knew that Zak had one too. But how he knew was the main question. Zak knew that there was only one way to answer it; and he activated his duel disk to find out.

[Zak: 4000] [Captain Corn: 4000]

Captain Corn took the first move and Normal Summoned a monster called Papa-Corn in Attack position. The plant had 1200 Attack points and didn't seem like a threat at all to Zak. But then came the next move and that was the activation of a Field Spell.

'I activate my field card: Corn Parade!' Captain Corn yelled enthusiastically, 'Now, once per turn, if a Plant-Type monster I control is targeted for an attack: I can negate that attack! And due to a Field Spell being active: my Papa-Corn gains 1000 Attack points! I'll set three cards facedown and hand it over to you; Number Holder.'

Zak was intrigued that Captain Corn, a seemingly normal Heartland Theme Park employee, had known that Zak possessed a Number card. Zak was determined to find out and whether or not this 'Captain Corn' had himself a Number too. Zak didn't care who had the Numbers, he only wanted to remove all of them so Heartland would be safe. He'd already seen what'd they'd done to people already; they'd brought Kite against them and they'd lost their souls. Zak drew his card in a normal silence and Special Summoned Photon Thrasher to the field. For him to draw it on the first turn was excellent, Zak thought. Captain Corn, however, was less than stellar to see it on the field.

'Photon?' He grunted, 'Where did you…?'

He trailed off as Zak then Normal Summoned Destiny Hero – Defender to the field. Zak overlayed his two Level four monsters to build the Overlay Network and he Xyz Summoned Gem-Knight Pearl. Resting on 2600 Attack points, 400 more than Papa-Corn, Zak directed it to attack the weaker monster. Then Captain Corn responded with one of his trap cards called 'As Stupid As Corn.' Zak frowned; it was a weird name for a card. Captain Corn explained its effects to the amused Zak.

'When my opponent's monster with more than 2500 Attack points attacks; I can Special Summon a monster called Giant Tacorn straight from my deck to the field and switch the attack to it!' Captain Corn called, 'Now that it's been summoned, I activate Corn Parade to negate the attack. Also, due to my new monster's effect; all Plant-Type monsters' Attack points become the total of all Plant-Type monsters' original Attack points. So both of my corns Attack points becomes 2200 due to Giant Tacorn having 1000 Attack points.'

Zak grunted, if Captain Corn summoned another Plant-Type monster next turn; Zak was going to be in for some serious damage. Zak looked at his hand and set two facedown cards before ending his turn. The two traps were defensive in effect and would hopefully defend Zak from what Captain Corn threw at him next. Captain Corn began his turn, drew a card and Normal Summoned Necorn in Attack mode. It only had 1500 Attack points, but Zak knew what the Captain was planning. Due to Giant Tacorn's effect; all Plant-Type monsters the Captain controlled had the same attack as the total of all Attack points; this time it was 3700 Attack points for each of his three monsters. Zak expected him to attack repeatedly to attempt to win; but Captain Corn had other plans.

'I overlay my Papa-Corn and Necorn to build the Overlay Network!' Captain Corn called, 'I Xyz Summon Number 50: Black Corn!'

[Number 50: Black Corn – 2100 ATK – 1500 DEF – DARK Attribute – Plant-Type – Rank 4]

The Number was a giant pirate's ship, which fitted in well with Captain Corn's costume. However, the entire bottom of the ship was made of black corn, like its name. Zak raised an eyebrow at it; it certainly didn't seem all too powerful. Maybe beating it wouldn't be too hard.

'Due to Giant Tacorn's effect, both monsters now have 3100 Attack Points!' Captain Corn continued, 'So now I'll activate Number 50's effect! By using an Overlay Unit; I can send on of your monsters to the Graveyard of it has less Attack points than Number 50 and then deal you with 1000 damage! I use my first Overlay Unit to destroy Gem-Knight Pearl! And you now take 1000 points of damage!'

[Zak: 3000]


	7. The Hunt

Zak shielded himself from the blast and waited for Captain Corn to finish.

'Number 50 can't attack if it uses this effect, but Giant Tacorn can! So now it'll attack you directly!' Captain Corn concluded.

Zak waited until the last second before activating his Magic Cylinder to reverse the damage he'd have taken. Captain Corn screamed when the attack came right back at him. Zak couldn't help but smile.

[Captain Corn: 900]

Captain Corn ended his turn by activating a common spell card: Dian Keto the Cure Master. With that, he regained 1000 Life Points before ending his turn.

[Captain Corn: 1900]

Zak drew his card and was happy to see it: Pot of Greed. That along with the other two cards in his hand was enough for him to deal some serious damage by using his own Number. Zak summoned Trident Warrior to the field and used its effect to Special Summon a Level 3 monster from his hand. He now used a new card: Shine Knight, which he Special Summoned in defence mode. When Shine Knight was in defence mode; it became Level 4 due to its effect. Zak then Overlayed his two Level 4 monsters for the Xyz Summon of Wind-Up Zenmaister. He then activated his last facedown which was also a new card.

It was called Xyz Reborn and it Special Summoned an Xyz Monster from the graveyard before attaching itself as an Overlay Unit. Zak revived Gem-Knight Pearl in Attack mode. Now he had the two Rank four monsters he needed for Number Thirteen. But before he Xyz Summoned it, Zak activated Pot of Greed to draw two more cards. The cards he's drawn were Mystical Space Typhoon and Blustering Winds: the exact two cards he needed! Zak was excited now; he was truly about to change the tides of the duel. Zak found his voice once again while summoning his new ace card.

'I Overlay my two Rank four monsters to Extend Xyz Summon!' Zak shouted triumphantly, 'I call upon the twisted light and darkness to become the dragon of true power to aid me in this duel! I call forth the king of chaos; Number 13: Darkshine Dragon!'

The chaotic silver and black dragon burst through a portal above Zak's head and roared out in power. Zak, once again, felt the impending darkness of the dreaded creature attempting to control him. But, once again, he managed to force it away. Despite the summoning of a powerful Number, Captain Corn was not worried, and he activated his trap card: Bottomless Trap Hole to prove it. But Zak was one step ahead and he activated his dragon's effect in response; negating the trap and having Number Thirteen gain 500 Attack points. Zak then activated his Blustering Winds to raise the dark Number's Attack points to 4500 total. Captain Corn grinned.

'Did you forget about my here Field card boy?' He asked in a sarcastic tone, 'I can simply negate any attack waged on a Plant-Type monster.'

Zak hadn't forgotten though and was just getting to it with his Mystical Space Typhoon. Now, without Captain Corn's field card, he couldn't block Zak's attack. Zak decided that Giant Tacorn was more of a threat due to its ability; if Captain Corn summoned another Plant-Type monster next turn, then Zak would be taken down. The powerful silver flame of Zak's dragon obliterated the growth of corn and other plants that Captain Corn called a monster.

[Captain Corn: 500]

Zak ended his turn there and waited for Captain Corn to try and respond. Number Thirteen still resided on 4500 Attack points and this was more than twice the Attack points of Captain Corn's Number 50: Black Corn. This meant that it would take a miracle for the latter to use his Number's effect and even then, Zak could retaliate with his own monster's effect. Captain Corn drew his card and grinned, before activating it: Fissure. This would destroy the weakest monster on Zak's field in terms of Attack points. Zak simply used his own dragon's effect in return. But now Captain Corn was ready for him and the former activated his last trap card: To Act Like Corn. All it did was negate Number Thirteen's effect; allowing Fissure to take it down. Then, obviously, Captain Corn directed Number 50: Black Corn to attack Zak directly.

[Zak: 900]

'One more turn and you're through!' The Captain shouted, before ending his turn.

Zak knew he was right. If Zak drew a monster with less than 2100 Attack points, then Captain Corn would destroy it with his Number; resulting in Zak taking 1000 points of damage and hence losing. But if Zak didn't summon a monster; then Captain Corn would attack directly and win. Zak was not all too pleased with the situation; especially since his Number had already been destroyed. Zak drew in silence and hoped for the best. To his absolute luck, Zak had drawn Monster Reborn. He was going to win. Zak activated the spell card and revived his Number 13: Darkshine Dragon in Attack mode. Captain Corn stepped back in horror; he knew what was coming. Zak directed the dragon to attack in silence. The silver burst of destruction from number 13 resulted in Number 50 sailing its last voyage.

[Captain Corn: 0] [Winner: Zak]

Captain Corn was blasted back by the last attack and Zak instantly responded by activating the Photon Gauntlet at the Captain. The device launched off toward him; looking like a ghostly blue apparition of the gauntlet attached to it as it headed into Zak's foe. The ghostly gauntlet delved into Captain Corn's chest and shocked him. Zak winced as he saw what the newly modified device did now. He'd be sure to modify it a little more to reduce the shock it gave. After the Photon Gauntlet had finished its task, Zak walked over to the dazed Captain and searched into his Extra Deck. He found the shining Number 50 card and placed it in his own Extra Deck. Zak decided to wait around for Captain Corn to regain consciousness. That only took a minute or two and the Captain glared at Zak as he stood up. Zak wanted answered now.

'How'd you know I had a Number?' Was the first question to leave Zak's lips.

Captain Corn grunted at Zak, but he knew now that the boy was dangerous, and so reluctantly answered the boy's question.

'I have a special camera device that allows me to locate them,' Captain Corn replied, still trying to recover from the shock.

He then searched his Extra Deck quickly for his Number card and then promptly glared at Zak when he realised that the latter had taken it.

'Why you!' Captain Corn began.

'Don't even start,' Came Zak's sharp response.

Captain Corn grunted; he knew that Zak was trouble. Zak nodded and turned to leave while Captain Corn glared at him the entire time. Zak exited the Heartland Theme Park and headed for home. He had just successfully hunted his first ever Number card and he felt alive because of it. And to top things off, Zak now had another Rank 4 Xyz monster that he could use to bring out his own Number 13: Darkshine Dragon. All that was left to do was to try and modify the Photon Gauntlet so it wouldn't be as shocking as it had been as when Zak had used it on Captain Corn. The walk home was quick due to a small surge of adrenaline flooding through Zak's veins.

Zak was happy with his newly modified deck; it had worked well against his first true opponent and had helped him bring out his new dark ace. Despite the Number attempting to possess Zak, Zak had felt that the Number had felt a certain satisfaction in destroying another one of its own. Number Thirteen was a creature which wanted destruction, and Zak was lucky enough to have such a creature spearheading his deck. Zak realised that he'd need to control his own darkness and the darkness of the Number if he was to successfully hunt Numbers. Zak had reached home now and it was beginning to get dark. He headed inside and, no surprise, his roommate was out. Zak sighed and decided to get to work on fixing the Photon Gauntlet. He put his deck on his bedside table and went back into his workshop. Tonight was going to be a long night.


	8. The Crossover

It had been almost another two whole weeks since Zak's first successful Number hunt. Zak had faced a fair few duelists in hope of obtaining more Numbers, but not one had had a single Number card. This left Zak reasonably dissatisfied and bored for the most part, but he still had a little hope left within. He was determined to locate and hunt down the dark numbers wherever they were. And also to watch out for Kite. His duel with the Number Hunter had been a close call; only being saved by his own Number. But it had still been a draw and Zak had no plan of letting that happen again. With his modified deck and his Photon Gauntlet, Zak felt like the next encounter with Kite would be a little more favoured toward himself and he'd stand a better chance.

But for now, Zak had to get set for the World Duel Carnival which was coming up in only two days' time. He already had his Heart Pieces and his deck all set for it but Zak decided that he should explore around Heartland a little in search of places where duelists may gather for the World Duel Carnival. That'd mean that he'd easily be able to acquire all remaining Heart Pieces easily instead of having to walk for ages to locate duelists with them. After locking the door to his house and making sure he had everything, Zak headed for the centre of Heartland to begin his search. There were plenty of people rushing about, all getting set for the huge duel tournament taking place in only two days.

Zak now wore his duelling attire which consisted of black sneakers, shirt and jeans along with a black hoodie. Obviously included was his black and silver duel disk gauntlet. Now Zak also sported extra armour that followed from the duel disk gauntlet all the way to his elbow and a mating fingerless gauntlet on his right hand. The armour was reminiscent of his own Number Thirteen card which was at the top of his deck. But even with his protective armour; the darkness flowing from Number Thirteen was all about him. And, as usual, Zak was always trying to push it away. He was not about to let it take over. The Number was dangerous and it was not in control.

Zak had entered the small plaza just near his all-time favourite place in the world: Heartland Hospital. Or, more specifically; the roof. Zak had made a deal with the Chief of Security a few months ago which had meant that he could stay up on the roof for as long as he liked and whenever he wanted as long as he didn't get in the way. Zak calmly walked through the plaza with his hood up and his duel disk at the ready. There were a few people walking about, all going about their daily routine before the World Duel Carnival came about. Zak felt something strange about this area; it was a strong yet small feeling of the same darkness that emanated from Number Thirteen. Could that mean that there was a Number Holder here?

Zak looked around quickly; searching for anyone that may be holding one of the dark cards. All he saw were generic men and women all walking about seemingly mindlessly. But there was someone, Zak saw, who stood out. He was a teenage boy who was about Zak's own age. The boy was wearing a dark blue jacket and a white undershirt along with black pants and sneakers. But the most defining thing about him was his hair: it was long and black with white highlights and tips. Zak knew that it was fashionable for having hair with two colours (although his own hair was short and black) but this teenager's hair stood out. He also seemed dark and angry and was being followed by a girl his own age. She was pleading with him about something; but Zak couldn't tell what it was about.

Then the teenager seemed to sense Zak staring at him and quickly turned to hold Zak's gaze. The duo stared at each other for about a minute; each trying to figure out the motives of the other. But, of course, it was obvious what the objectives of each were: Numbers. Zak was now almost certain that the teenager before him had a Number due to the dark presence surrounding him. He was also sure that the teenager knew that Zak himself had a Number. The girl following the teenager had stopped and was now looking at Zak too. She then looked back to the teenager and pleaded with him about not going through with something. But the teenager stepped forward and ignored her. Zak noticed the duel disk on the teenager's left arm being activated. It was almost the inverse of the colour scheme of Zak's own duel disk. Zak could tell that the boy was asking for a duel and a hunt at that. Zak, however, smiled slightly and activated his own duel disk. He was sure he was about to obtain another Number.

[Zak: 4000] [Yuusuke: 4000]

Yuusuke was grinning at Zak as Zak took the first move; he was confident and maybe more so than Zak was. But Zak wasn't about to give in before the duel had started and so he drew. Zak saw that his hand was off to a strong start. He had a few good choices to begin with; including bringing out Number Thirteen right off the bat. But something stopped Zak from doing so. Zak thought about at least waiting for Yuusuke to show him what he was capable of. So Zak decided to conserve his hand and began the duel by Normal Summoning Trident Warrior to the field and then using its effect to Special Summon his Delta Flyer too. After raising the Level of Trident Warrior by one thanks to Delta Flyer; Zak tuned the duo and Synchro Summoned his Crimson Blader. He then heard the girl speak out.

'He uses Synchros too?' She gasped.

'Apparently so, Trish,' Yuusuke grinned, 'But that's not what I'm after!'

Zak frowned slightly and ended his turn; did this Yuusuke use Synchros too? He was about to find out as Yuusuke glared at him and drew his first card.

'Is that all?!' Yuusuke shouted, 'Fine, then I use Foolish Burial to send a monster card in my deck to the Graveyard! I'm sending Quillbolt Hedgehog to the Graveyard with it! Then I Normal Summon Road Synchron!'

Zak gasped silently; it was a Tuner monster!

'Now Quillbolt Hedgehog is Special Summoned due to there being a Tuner monster on my field!' Yuusuke continued, 'Finally; since a monster was just Special Summoned from my Graveyard: I can Special Summon Doppelwarrior from my hand! I now Synchro Summon, using all three of my monsters, to bring out the one and only Road Warrior!'

[Road Warrior – 3000 ATK – 1500 DEF – LIGHT Attribute – Warrior-Type – Level 8]

'And since Doppelwarrior was used as part of that Synchro Summon,' Yuusuke shouted once again, 'I can Special Summon two Doppel Tokens to the field; both with 400 Attack and Defence! And you know what that means? It means that Road Warrior can now attack your Crimson Blader!'

The new Synchro warrior rushed toward Zak's red knight with blazing speed; slashing at it with its golden claws and reducing it to nothing.

[Zak: 3800]

'My two Doppel Tokens can both attack you directly! Take this!' Yuusuke called out.

[Zak: 3000]

'Finally; I use Road Warrior's effect which allows me to Special Summon a Level 2 or lower Warrior or Machine-Type from my deck. I call forth another Quillbolt Hedgehog in defence mode! And with this facedown; I end my turn. How can you even hope to defeat me?' Yuusuke finished.

Zak was shocked; a Synchro Monster? Zak had no idea what to expect from the mysterious Yuusuke now. He still had the darkness of a Number surrounding him and there was a Synchro monster on his field. This duel was probably going to be a lot tougher than Zak had originally thought. But, nevertheless, Zak drew a card and looked at the five now existing in his hand: Photon Thrasher, Summoner Monk, Space Cyclone and Goblindbergh; which were all joined by a card that Zak never remembered adding to his deck: Ring of Destruction. Zak frowned; he knew he had this card; but he had never added it to his deck before. Why was it in there then? Zak sighed and shook his head; there was no use worrying about a stray card now. Maybe he could even use it.

Zak realised that his hand was still capable of summoning his Number now and he decided that it was his best course of action. If Yuusuke was going to use powerful monsters against him; then Zak was going to do the same. Zak Special Summoned Photon Thrasher to the field and then Normal Summoned Goblindbergh, which allowed Zak to Special Summon Summoner Monk too. Then, by discarding the Space Cyclone in his hand: Zak Special Summoned Destiny Hero – Defender straight to the field. In a matter of seconds, Zak had gone from no monsters at all to having 4 Level 4 monsters all set and ready. This was then continued by Zak Overlaying two of the monsters to Xyz Summon Gem-Knight Pearl and then Overlaying the remaining two for another Xyz Summon of Number 50: Black Corn.

Yuusuke, however, only seemed even darker with the advent of Number 50 hitting the field. Trish, the girl that had been following him, looked at it in horror. She then turned to Yuusuke once again and pleaded for him to stop. Yuusuke ignored her and grinned darkly at Zak's Number. But Zak only gave a small slight of a smile in response; Yuusuke had no idea what was coming. Zak, once again, spoke up when summoning his new ultimate monster. It seemed that it was one of the only things that would make him speak.

'I Overlay my two Rank 4 monster to build a new Overlay Network! Go: Extend Xyz Summon! Come forth the destruction of power! Number 13: Darkshine Dragon!' Zak roared.

The appearance of a new Number was just enough to make Yuusuke think twice about his cruel grin. He made eye contact with Zak's great beast and growled at it. The dragon roared in response and Yuusuke took a small step back. He knew what was coming and, after once again forcing back the power of the Number, Zak attacked with Number Thirteen. Instead of taking out the strongest monster, that being Road Warrior, Zak aimed for a Doppel Token; attempting to deal a ton of damage to Yuusuke. The dragon's silver flame more than ended the Doppel Token's short life span on the field.

[Yuusuke: 1400]

Zak decided to at least set the Ring of Destruction in his hand before ending his turn. Yuusuke seemed furious at Zak for fighting back. But Zak was as silent and calm as ever.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey there! This duel was actually written not only by myself, but with a friend and fellow writer who goes by the pen-name of 'C. L. Sawyer.' He too is writing fanfiction about Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL and his main character is in fact Yuusuke. We decided to create a duel which will occur in both of our stories between our main characters and this is the result. This duel (which concludes next chapter) will feature in his story later on. I recommend you all to check it out too. Thank you for your time and I hope you enjoy the rest of Number Thirteen 0.V

-DS


	9. The Freedom

'You'll pay for that!' Yuusuke roared, 'I DRAW! Using my Road Warrior; I Special Summon one more Quillbolt Hedgehog from my deck in Defence mode! And now I'll destroy your dragon! I activate my facedown: Raigeki Break! By discarding this card from my hand; I can destroy one card on your field! Say goodbye to your Number!'

Zak detached two of Number Thirteen's Overlay units and watched as it negated Raigeki Break before powering itself up by 500 Attack Points. Such was its effect after all; although Yuusuke wasn't too pleased to see it.

'Grr! Fine then! I'll then play one card facedown and set a monster before switching my Token and Road Warrior to Defence Mode! You're move!' Yuusuke finished.

Zak drew Scrap-Iron Scarecrow and set it facedown before simply instructing Number Thirteen to destroy the second Token. Zak had no want for Yuusuke Synchro Summoning again and getting rid of the small monsters first would see to that. Zak ended his turn quickly and waited for the counter attack. Yuusuke glared at him once again before starting his turn.

'Draw!' Yuusuke bellowed powerfully, 'I Flip Summon Skelengel! This allows me to draw one card! Now I Normal Summon Vengeful Shinobi to the Field! And now I will bring you to your end! I Overlay all four of Level 2 monsters to build the Overlay Network! Rise up my dark warrior! Number 93: Desolate!'

[Number 93: Desolate – 2000 ATK – 2500 DEF – DARK Attribute – Warrior-Type – Rank 2]

Zak's heart almost stopped when he saw the giant monster. It was a huge mechanical shadowy archer and it was glaring right at Zak with it huge sharp purple eyes. Yuusuke's dark grin had returned as he switched Road Warrior to Attack Mode and gave the word for Number 93 to attack Zak's Number 13. Then he activated Number 93's effect.

'By using two Overlay Units when one of my monsters attacks; I can raise their attack points by 1500!' Yuusuke shouted in triumph, 'Number 93's Attack points rise to 3500 and so Number 13: Darkshine Dragon shall fall!'

Zak was in too much of a shock to even activate his Scrap-Iron Scarecrow. The giant dark archer seemed fitting for Yuusuke's persona as it launched a huge purple arrow straight through the chest of Number Thirteen. The dark dragon roared out in pain as it was destroyed.

[Zak: 2500]

Then it was Road Warrior's turn to attack, but this time the attack was direct. Zak was lucky enough to pull himself together and return the attack with his Scrap-Iron Scarecrow; preventing him from taking any damage. Yuusuke grunted and ended his turn. Since the Battle Phase had ended: Number 93's Attack returned to normal.

Zak breathed in deeply and drew into Monster Reborn; too which he was relieved to see. After activating the life-saving spell card and reviving Number 13: Darkshine Dragon to the field; he used it to attack Road Warrior. Despite the Attack Points of both being the same; Numbers could only be destroyed by battle with other Numbers and so Road Warrior was gone. Zak ended his turn knowing that it had been the best course of action since Road Warrior could have been used to Special Summon another monster the next turn and Zak had no idea what resided in Yuusuke's deck. Getting rid of its capabilities to Special Summon was a good thing. Besides, Zak knew he could block the next attack from Number 93 next turn anyway.

'I DRAW!' Yuusuke shouted in fury, 'I activate Twister! By paying 500 of my Life Points: I destroy your facedown Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!'

[Yuusuke: 900]

Zak growled; this was not good. Yuusuke grinned evilly in response; the Number had really taken hold of him, Zak thought.

'Number 93: Attack Number 13 and use your ability!' Yuusuke called to his dark warrior, 'And now I'll activate my facedown: Shield Spear! Now Number 93 gains an additional 400 Attack and Defence points; giving it a grand total of 3900 Attack points to destroy you with!'

'Yuusuke, please calm down!' Trish cried out.

Yuusuke turned around and psychotically grinned at her. She shrank back from the frightening sight and gave off a small sob. Trish seemed to be losing her friend more and more as the Number took hold. The giant arrow from Number 93 once again destroyed Number 13 and caused it to be destroyed. Zak was knocked back by the blast. Yuusuke was now laughing menacingly.

[Zak: 1600]

'One more attack, and your Numbers are mine!' Yuusuke roared out, 'Now have your last turn!'

Zak groaned as he stood up; Yuusuke was more of a challenge than he'd previously thought. Zak drew his card and looked at his fate. But fate was still letting him continue with Xyz Reborn. Zak set the card without a word and gestured for Yuusuke to begin his turn. Zak then remembered his facedown Ring of Destruction and a slight of a plan began to form in Zak's mind. Maybe there was still a way to win, Zak thought.

'You're through!' Came the dark voice of Yuusuke, 'I draw! And now…'

Zak interrupted him, 'And now I activate Xyz Reborn! I can use this trap card to revive any Xyz Monster in my graveyard and have this card become an Overlay Unit. So arise once more Number 13: Darkshine Dragon! Try to attack me now!'

'Very well then!' Yuusuke replied darkly, 'I equip Number 93: Desolate with the equip card: Megamorph! Since my Life Points are lower than yours: Number 93's Attack points are doubled to 4000! Number 93: end him and his pathetic Number!'

The giant robotic archer raised it dark bow and aimed one last arrow toward Zak's Number. Zak sighed; he had only one choice of action. Zak clicked the button on his duel disk that activated his final trap card. He targeted his own Number 13: Darkshine dragon for the effect of Ring of Destruction and waited for Yuusuke to respond. Zak, for the first time, saw a hint of fear upon Yuusuke's face; the latter knew what Zak's trap card meant, but for some reason there was also a hint of relief. A ring of fire formed around the neck of Number Thirteen as it roared out in fury. It turned around and glared at Zak for betraying it before the ring exploded and destroyed it. Both Zak and Yuusuke were knocked back by the blast as Number 13: Darkshine Dragon's Attack points were subtracted from both of their Life Points.

[Zak: 0] [Yuusuke: 0]

[DRAW]

Trish was kneeling over Yuusuke as Zak stood up. She was franticly begging him to get up as Zak walked over to him. Zak had no idea if his Photon Gauntlet could take Numbers if it had been a draw; but there was a first for everything. Trish looked at the hooded boy in horror as he aimed the device straight at Yuusuke's chest.

'What?' Trish asked anxiously, 'What are you doing?'

'Removing that Number, 'Zak replied shortly.

This seemed to make Trish back off a little and she nodded to Zak. She seemed to have known that the Number had been causing Yuusuke to act darkly all this time. Zak clicked the device and sent the Photon Gauntlet rushing into Yuusuke's chest, giving the unconscious teenager a shock which Zak hoped would free him. Trish whimpered a little until the shocking had passed. Zak quickly reached into Yuusuke's Extra Deck compartment and removed the dark Number. That was three that he now owned. Zak decided to stay with Trish and Yuusuke until the latter had come to.

Yuusuke's eye flashed open in just under a minute. Zak noticed that they were clear now and now longer filled with the darkness that existed when Yuusuke had been using that Number. Both Trish and Zak gave him a hand helping him up to his feet. Yuusuke was then instantly hugged by Trish and held in place for a few moments.

'You're free?' Trish asked quietly.

'I am, I am,' Yuusuke replied with a kind smile. He then turned to Zak.

'Thank you,' Yuusuke said, 'Thank you for helping me overcome the darkness of the Numbers. I've been controlled for far too long now. What was that thing that I felt inside me?'

'A device that I use to remove Numbers from people's souls,' Zak replied shortly, 'You're also welcome.'

'Well, keep that Number,' Yuusuke nodded, 'The less I have; the better.'

Trish nodded too and held onto Yuusuke, a tear forming in her eye. She obviously loved him and Zak could tell that Yuusuke felt the same about her by the way his arm was around her; pulling her in close. Zak simply nodded under his hood at Yuusuke.

'Maybe we can do this again sometime?' Yuusuke then asked, 'I had no idea that there were others who used Synchro Monsters.'

'I agree, and no Numbers next time,' Cam Zak's reply.

Yuusuke and Zak shook hands, each making eye contact with the other. There was a sharp respect forming between the two Synchro users. Yuusuke then yawned and looked at Trish.

'After all of that, I need a break,' Yuusuke said in a tired voice.

'I know a coffee shop nearby, Yu,' Trish replied, smiling.

'What about you Zak? Care to join us?' Yuusuke asked, turning back to the one he'd just duelled against.

'The World Duel Carnival is in two days,' Zak said shortly, 'I'm getting ready.'

'Very well then,' Yuusuke answered, 'I guess we'll see you around then?'

Zak nodded and gave the two a small smile.

'Of course,' Zak said kindly, 'See ya round.'

And with that, the two Synchro users parted ways, each with the respect for each other that only a duelist can have. Zak was happy to have met Yuusuke and Trish and he was positive that the duo felt the same about him. It was always nice meeting new people; even if it had been through the darkness of the Numbers that hung around Heartland like a plague. Zak hoped that he would face Yuusuke again and would face him on even ground. No Numbers next time; just the respect and resolve of a duelist.

Because, in the end, that's all that mattered.


	10. The Hospital

Zak was certain that he'd be able to find more Numbers during the World Duel Carnival. Now armed with three Numbers and a fully functional Photon Gauntlet; he was ready for what was going to come at him. It was the day after his duel with Yuusuke and the day before the World Duel Carnival itself. It was now mid-afternoon and Zak was busy making last minute changes to his deck. He'd removed the Ring of Destruction which he'd found in there yesterday. As it turned out, the card had slipped in while he'd been modifying his deck beforehand. Zak didn't want to have to draw with other duelists again; he was in it to win it, so the trap card had been subsequently removed.

Zak had made sure that all of his gear was in check before leaving his home and locking the door. He'd hardly even seen his roommate at all during the few weeks after obtaining Number Thirteen and leading up to the World Duel Carnival. Now it was all set to begin the following day and Zak was certain that he was well and truly prepared for what lay in store for him. At least he hoped he was. But the worst that could happen was Kite happening, Zak thought. And if Kite came again, Zak was at least more prepared than he was. But even so, Kite meant business and Zak still harboured a fear of him.

Zak decided to head to his favourite place in the world: Heartland Hospital's rooftop. While he walked through Heartland under the afternoon sun, he thought about his self-assigned quest. It'd make sense that there'd be only or around 100 Numbers otherwise every single person would be possessed by one. Kite would obviously possess a fair few, but Zak wondered whether there were other Number Hunters out there like himself and Kite. The Numbers were strange and cruel cards; so someone would obviously be after them too. But why? That was the main question on Zak's mind. He himself was out to get them to save Heartland from them.

He didn't even know Kite's cause for hunting the dreaded cards down. Zak sighed; it was going to be a tough few days ahead, especially since he also wanted to get into the Finals too. He had to have fours duels for the Heart Pieces and a maximum of ninety-six for the remaining Numbers. Zak knew it wouldn't be that many all up, but it could very well be possible. Zak just hoped that it didn't come to that. All he wanted was a few short duels in which he came out on top and so the Number threat would then be removed from Heartland. And he had only three days to do all he could before the finals. No doubt the Numbers would be there too.

Zak strolled along in his black gear and armoured duel disk, receiving weird looks from half of whom he passed by. Most people assumed he was a costume-wearing duelist for the World Duel Carnival and Zak didn't mind. The sun was beginning to set and everyone who had been around setting up for the World Duel Carnival had all but left. It seemed that everyone was planning on an early night so they'd have plenty of rest to get set for the tournament tomorrow. The hospital wasn't too much of a fair distance from Zak's home; but it did mean a reasonable walk. During his stroll to his beginning of destiny; Zak had time to remember and reflect on the past few weeks and what had led up to where he was now.

Only four weeks ago was when all of this had begun. Only four weeks ago, Zak had found Number 13: Darkshine Dragon and had almost lost his soul. That was what had set him on this course. He did not have any wish for the same possible fate to befall other duelists at all. No one deserved to be possessed by darkness or to lose their soul. Two weeks after that, Zak had faced his first true Numbered opponent and had successfully won. That had resulted in his first Number Hunt and the obtaining of Number 50: Black Corn. And, only yesterday, Zak had faced an incredible duelist by the name of Yuusuke; who had also used a Synchro Monster. The duel had ended in a draw yet Zak had still obtained his third Number card; Number 93: Desolate. Not only had Zak retrieved a Number, but he'd also freed Yuusuke from the darkness of the Number and had made a friend in the process.

The doors of Heartland's hospital were open 24/7 so it was a simple task of entering the premises. Usually the Chief of Security would be standing guard somewhere nearby to try to tell Zak to buzz off whenever the latter approached, but he didn't seem to be around at the moment, which Zak found surprising. Zak guessed that the chief was probably attempting to change his deck so he'd be able to rematch Zak again to keep Zak off the roof. He'd attempted just that only a week ago when Zak had come up to the roof to clear his head. It hadn't gone the way the chief had planned and Zak had come out victorious. He hadn't been seen by Zak since. Zak lowered his hood and entered the elevator for the roof. The hospital was quite a tall structure, but the technology in Heartland was quite advanced; meaning that reaching the top only took roughly 20 seconds. The sun had set by the time Zak had reached the roof.

A sharp gust of cool wind blasted itself into Zak as he walked along the roof toward the edge. There were hospital beds off to one side of the elevator near the back of the roof. Zak sat atop the edge of the hospital roof and looked out into the thickening night. Tomorrow and the following few days were going to be tough and demanding. There was an uneasy feel of darkness floating around Heartland and Zak knew exactly where it was coming from. The Numbers were waiting too, they were anxious for duels with other Numbers. Zak could feel Number Thirteen feeling the same way; desperately holding out until it got to strike and destroy more of its kind. He pulled out all three of his dark Numbers and looked at them. These were Zak's weapons, but also his curses; and he was going to need their help to fight against them.

Ninety-Three. Fifty. Thirteen.

-END-


End file.
